


College Dayz

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby bird leaving the nest, College Student Izzy, F/M, Gen, Overprotective Bucky, fun times, sad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: 18 year old Isabella Marie Barnes is now a freshman in college! How will Bucky deal with his baby girl leaving the nest?





	1. College Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “While at a party, you hear screams coming from the main floor and you see flashing lights out of the window. You assume the party is getting busted. What walks through the door is much worse than a police officer.”

Izzy and Maddie settled into college life. Between classes, on campus social activities, she rarely spoke to her family. Their sophomore mentors understood leaving home for the first time made the young freshmen homesick.

 

The upperclassmen had ice cream socials, movie nights, shopping trips, and group meetings to allow the freshmen a chance to voice their opinion about whatever’s bothering them. Izzy vented about

her aunts and uncles, the Avengers. She didn’t want anyone to shun her because sometimes, they were a bit over the top. The other students chimed in how cool it was to have Earth’s Mightiest Heroes

for family. Izzy talked about her life in Stark Tower and her dad, James Buchanan Barnes. No one had a negative comment about the former Winter Soldier. One of the students wanted Captain America’s autograph!

 

Meanwhile, Bucky felt lost without Izzy. Yes, she’d send a text every now and again, but he wanted to actually hear her voice. Y/N assured her anxious husband Izzy was just fine. College life is different from high school. It proved to be quite an adjustment. Stevie, on the other hand, loved being the only child at home. He and Bucky went fishing, camped out in the backyard under the stars, and much to Y/N’s dismay, rode Bucky’s Harley Davidson.

 

Sitting in the common room, Bucky stared at his cell phone. Y/N walked in and shook her head. “James, what are you doing?”

 

“I haven’t heard from Izzy in 3 days. What if something’s wrong? Do you think Hydra found her?”

 

Bucky began hyperventilating. Y/N rushed to his side, rubbing circles on his back.

 

“James, breathe sweetheart.” Her soothing voice coupled with deep breathing calmed the flustered dad.

 

“Baby, Izzy’s doing well. She’s busy with classes and social activities.”

 

“What kind of social activities? Wild parties and drinking?” Bucky jumped up, stalking towards the garage.

 

Y/N had enough. She caught up to her husband staring him down. “James Buchanan Barnes! You need to calm down!!” Her voice boomed. ** _“OUR DAUGHTER DOES NOT DRINK, NOR DOES SHE ATTEND_  ** ** _WILD PARTIES!!!”_**

 

Bucky’s eyes were wide and his mouth shut tight. Y/N shot daggers at her husband. Stevie thought it best not to say anything. He and Sam played Minecraft on the new XBox One S.

 

“Mom’s really angry at dad. I’m staying out of her way.” Stevie stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

 

“Yeah, Bucky messed up big time. Serves him right.” Sam didn’t have an ounce of sympathy for the beleaguered super soldier.

 

After the tongue lashing from his wife, Bucky decided it best to go and workout. Y/N was on the warpath! Good thing Steve, Tony and Wanda were out running errands. No one stood a chance from her wrath.

 

Y/N and Nat sat at the kitchen island, watching Stevie and Sam play video games.

 

“What did you do with Barnes?” Nat smirked.

 

“He’s in the gym pouting and taking his frustrations out on an innocent bag.

 

In the meantime, Izzy and Maddie were planning to attend their very first college pool party. An upperclass student, Aurala, invited a few freshmen to her house for food, fun, swimming and importantly, **_NO ALCOHOL_ **!

 

But, what would college be without a keg or four, right? A few fraternity members decided it would be cool to crash the party and bring beer. Aurala’s parents trusted her to be responsible.

 

 Izzy couldn’t believe she and Maddie were invited. To say they were excited didn’t come close. The ecstatic young ladies went shopping for new bikinis, towels, flip flops, and lip gloss.

 

A nice freshman, Zachary, had eyes on Izzy. Zach's handsome, courteous, and highly intelligent. Y/N met him and approved of their friendship, but kept it from her overzealous husband.

 

The day of the pool party, Bucky phoned Izzy. “Hey sweetheart. How are ya?”

 

“Dad! Hi. I’m fine...you?” She sounded nervous and Bucky picked up on it.

 

Perplexed, Bucky furrowed his brow.“Buttercup, is everything alright?”

 

Maddie motioned for Izzy to calm down. “Yes daddy. We’re on our way to the gym. Gotta keep my body in shape.”

 

Bucky choked, **_“WHAT!!! NO ONE IS WATCHING YOUR BODY!!”_ **

 

Izzy and Maddie could hardly breathe from laughing. “James Barnes, calm down!!!”

 

“Wait a minute young lady. Did you just call me by my first name?”

 

“I sure did. Stop being so overprotective. Maddie and I are fine. Now, I love you. Give my love to everyone. Smooches.”

 

Throwing a pillow at her flustered roommate, Maddie scolded Izzy. “You have no earthly idea how to lie? Your dad is NOT dumb. He’ll figure out what we’re gonna do and mess it up.”

 

Izzy groaned, “I’m sorry Maddie.  Maybe he’ll forget about it?”

 

Looking at each other, “Nope...he won’t!”

 

To a “normal” parent, it probably would’ve been overlooked.  James Buchanan Barnes, knew something wasn’t right. Taking his concerns to Steve, they devised a plan to discover what Izzy was hiding.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Party Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy's first college pool party is crashed by uninvited guests. What happens next is right of an episode of "COPS."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “While at a party, you hear screams coming from the main floor and you see flashing lights out of the window. You assume the party is getting busted. What walks through the door is much worse than a police officer.”

 

 

**_POOL PARTY FUN_ **

 

Zach, Maddie and Izzy arrived at Aurala’s home via taxi. It wasn’t far from campus and they split the fare.

 

Ringing the doorbell, Aurala greeted her guests. The excited threesome were led to the pool area. A rousing game of volleyball was taking place in the pool, while some played ping pong and video games.

 

Zach chased Izzy around the deck; Maddie joined a few of her classmates in the pool. Things were going great until a few frat boys decided to crash the gathering.

 

**_POOL PARTY RUCKUS_ **

 

Aurala, visibly upset, told the rowdy bunch to leave. She didn’t want any trouble. Adhering to her wishes, they left, but decided to return unbeknownst to her.

 

Some of the older girls and guys started drinking and everything went downhill from there. The party spilled out into the back and side of the house.

 

Izzy, Maddie, Zach and some other attendees decided it best to go upstairs and sit this out, while Aurala tried to calm things down.

 

Well, by now, no one was paying any attention to her. Someone brought a beer bong and a round of “chug-a-lug”  began.

 

Suddenly, blue lights flashed throughout the house. Everything went silent. Zach thought it was the police. Nope! It was James Buchanan Barnes, Steven Grant Rogers, Anthony Edward Stark and Sam Wilson, piling out of two SHIELD vehicles.

 

What ensued next was like a scene from “COPS.” You could hear the “Bad Boys” theme as the fierce foursome entered the premises.

 

Steve, dressed as Captain America, asked where Aurala’s parents were.

 

“Th-they’re not here. W-we were fine until some frat boys crashed.” Aurala was visibly shaken.

 

Growling, Bucky called Izzy. “Isabella Marie Barnes, get down here now!!”

 

Zach and Maddie looked at Izzy, “Oh shit. You’re in trouble now.”

 

Pushing herself off the floor, Izzy and company made their way downstairs. Tony and Sam were chastising the crashers, Steve spoke to Aurala’s parents via phone and Bucky waited for his beloved daughter downstairs.

 

Leaning against the wall with his massive arms folded, Bucky narrowed his eyes at Izzy. Zach wanted to introduce himself but thought it best not right now.

 

Feigning innocence, Izzy looked at her dad with puppy dog eyes. “D-dad? Wh-what are you doing here?”

 

“Where do I begin? First, you sounded a bit off when we spoke. I knew you were lying. Second, the tracker in your necklace alerted me to trouble. Shall I keep going?”

 

Izzy became enraged. _**“YOU PUT A TRACKER IN MY NECKLACE??!!! C’MON DAD!! GIVE ME A BREAK!!”**_ She stomped outside by the pool, burying her face in her hands.

 

It hurt Bucky to see his daughter upset. Sitting in the deck chair next to her, Bucky reached out for Izzy’s hand and she pulled back.

 

“Dad, when will you ever trust me? Yes, I lied; yes, things got out of hand; yes, I’m kinda glad you showed up. But, I’m in college now. How long before you let me go?”

 

The hurt on Izzy’s face broke his heart. “Sugar Plum, this is a new experience for me. Ya see, I never dreamed I’d ever be worthy enough for a girlfriend, much less a wife and kids. You, Stevie and your mother are my heartbeat. Should something happen to ya, it’d kill me. Please forgive me. I just love’ya so much.”

 

A tear rolled down Bucky’s jaw. Izzy scooted over for him to sit next to her. “I’m so sorry. I know you worry about me but you have to know I’d never do anything stupid like drink alcohol or do drugs. We were having a really good time until the frat boys showed up. Aurala asked them to leave and they came back.”

 

“I’m just glad you’re alright. Just don’t lie to me baby. Makes me think you don’t trust me.”

 

Hugging her dad, “Only if you’ll cut me some slack. Trust me to do what’s right. I’ll never do anything to put myself in harm’s way.”

 

Nodding, Bucky agreed, “I’ll try. Don’cha lie to me again.”

 

Zach walked outside and cleared his throat and extended his hand. “M-M-Mr. Barnes? H-hi my name is Zachary. I’m a friend of Isabella’s. N-nice to meet you sir.”

 

Bucky flashed his metal hand but thought better. “Nice to meet you son. James Barnes.”

 

Looking between he and Izzy, “Is he your boyfriend?” The word caused bile to rise in Bucky’s throat.

 

“No dad. He’s a really good friend. Mom liked him the minute they met.”

 

Eyes bulging, “Your mom knows about him and I didn’t??”

 

Izzy simply kissed Bucky on the cheek. As the crowd dispersed, Maddie, Zach and Izzy were taken back to campus.

 

Tony made certain the dean would hear about the frat boys antics and they would be dealt with accordingly.

 

Steve, Tony and Sam waited by the tinted window SUV as Bucky escorted Maddie and Izzy to their dorm room.

 

Maddie thanked him for coming when they did. Things could’ve really gotten out of hand.

 

“I’ve had an eventful night dad. Think I’ll shower and go to sleep. Uh, I appreciate you guys showing up. Please give me a chance to prove to you I’m responsible.”

 

Kissing the top of her head Bucky replied, “It won’t be easy, but I’ll try. I love ya so much baby girl.”

 

Giving Bucky a huge hug, “I love you so much Daddy Buckwoo. You’re the best.”

 

Two lessons were learned from this:

 

First, NEVER lie to your parents; especially if they’re a former master assassin with  endless tracking resources. Communication is key!

 

Finally, trust your daughter to be responsible. You raised a young lady with high moral values. Your baby bird has left the nest. Allow her to fly!

  
  



End file.
